Choices
by problematick
Summary: Slight AU(Anime) [WARNING: Possible character deathS.] Trapped forever with one you don't love, or left without the one that loves you. How do you not lose something you hold dear? Choices, choices...Paring: DaisukeKrad.


AN: This is a Dai/Krad pairing…kinda weird. ::shrug:: My first attempt at a DNAngel fic. Please let me know how I did. Flames keep me warm, so long as you review.

* * *

Daisuke's eyes stared straight ahead, but saw nothing in the dim room. Krad appeared, seeming to come straight from the shadows. His great wings folded as hazel hues regarded the small boy before him.

"Why are you afraid Daisuke?" The young teen's voice wavered when he replied.

"I am not afraid." An ominous glint flickered in the blonde's golden orbs.

"Do not lie, Daisuke." He stepped closer and looked the child in the eyes. "You are bad at it." Daisuke stood stock still except for his quaking hands. The redhead was trapped by Satoshi's other self. Oh how he wished that Hiwatari were here…Dark-kun…even Wiz. But none could reach the endangered boy now. He found Krad had begun to circle him with hungry eyes like a vulture coming in on its next meal.

"I cannot tell," the winged one broke the silence, staring into the child's fiery depths"what my tamer sees in you. He is drawn to you Daisuke," he brushed a finger tip on the boy's cheek, causing him to flinch and Krad's lips twitched into a small smirk. "In more ways than one," he whispered, chuckling when his crimson haired captive blushed and shook with frustration.

"Why don't you let me go? I mean nothing to you since it's Dark you hunt." Daisukeglared with his angry eyes, only to have his orbs switch to confusion as theHikari smiled wickedly at him.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, little Niwa. You could not be farther from the truth." Krad took on an air of a teacher informing a student. "You see, Daisuke, even though I have no feelings positive or negative towards you, you still matter a great deal. In fact, you are the key to everything."

"B-but…h-h-how can that be?" The child stammered, staring wide-eyed at Krad's back. TheHikari began circling again, speaking as he did so.

"You said it yourself. Dark is the one I hunt." He pulled something shiny from his pocket. "Satoshi, my tamer," he snorted at the term, "no matter how hard he tries, he will always worry over you…think of you constantly…care for you deeply like no other. And yet he too desires to catch your other self with a great passion."

"You're lying!" Daisuke whispered, unable to say more.

"Am I? I know what he thinks, child. Just as he knows what I think. It is the same link that you and Dark shared." He smirked with satisfaction.

"Help me," Daisuke murmured to himself, but in the silent room, Krad onlyheard his whimpers and a cruel laugh emitted from the angel, shattering the quiet.

"Help you? There is no one who can. That annoying Wiz is gone, Satoshi bends to my will…and you've killed Dark yourself."

"NO! Shut up!" The adolescent screamed, hot tears burning his eyes and threatening to fall. "I didn't kill him! You did! Dark isn't gone…he can't be. He just can't be." Daisuke sank to his knees, silent tears leaving wet trails on his cheeks. Krad stooped down to the level of the emotionally exhausted tamer.

"Just because they abandoned you, Niwa," his icy voice softened the tiniest bit, "does not mean that I will." Daisuke looked up, startled to see blazing tawny hues burning into him with a new emotion.

"No, you can't…you and Satoshi are different!"

"Again, you miss your mark Daisuke." He continued to gaze intently at the boy, who fell onto his backside and tried to scoot away from the speaking angel. "You and Dark heave different hearts, similar but still distinctly your own. Since my heart is for Satoshi, however, and his is for you, then…" Krad opened his outstretched hand to Daisuke. It held a chain that had four pictures and names hanging from it, all intertwined. The silver glinted dully in the minimal light, but it was visible that the characters there were meant to represent Satoshi, Dark, Daisuke and Krad. "Then my heart is also for you."

"No…no! This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to be-!" Niwa screwed his eyes tight shut, praying desperately for it all to be a horrible nightmare. Krad took this time to pounce on Daisuke, rolling over and pinning the boy against the ground, dropping the chain and falling over it in the process. Tears leaked through the shut eyelids, accentuated by Daisuke's heartbreaking whimpers, and the drops were brushed away with the pad of Krad's thumb. Daisuke sniffed, almost smiling at the gentle touch. Then he remembered it came not from Satoshi but his other self, Krad. The one who made his beloved Dark-kun leave him.

"Get off me! Stop Help me some--" Krad captured Daisuke's wrists before he could struggle further and crashed his lips against the smaller boy's, who fought for only a moment longer before giving in. Breathless Krad released the young tamer, whose eyes had once again taken on the distant look of deep reflection, this time Daisuke's mind ablaze with thoughts that he'd betrayed everyone and done the worst conceivable thing possible. Krad stood on the other side of the room, now staring at the boy who proved to be the most difficult of all his intriguing problems and puzzles. There was no life for the angel with or without the boy unless he held him here, in this world of broken dreams, forever, locked up like a caged animal, crying for the loss of all he cared about. Besides that, there was only one option and course of action left to take. Krad retrieved a gun, from where was unknown. He put it in front of the burgundy locked boy, who blinked first at the weapon and then at the Hikari.

"You have a choice to make, Daisuke. You can pick up that gun right now and kill me, getting Dark-kun back and returning home." Niwa scrambled towards the fire arm and stood up, pointing the firearm at Krad, who stepped so close that the barrel touched his chest.

"But know this, Daisuke Niwa. If you kill me, you also kill Satoshi Hiwatari. You cannot have both Dark and Satoshi without me. I will always hunt Dark. And now, I will also hunt YOU. So now…you must decide. Dark or Satoshi. Your sanity...or your life." Daisuke's hand trembled and the gun shook violently. The tamer squeezed his eyes tight shut until he saw stars, but still the tears trickled out, dripping off his eyelashes and falling to land softly on floor with a barely audible 'plop'. The miserable child shivered as a sudden icy shadow enveloped him and chilled him to the bone. The deadly handgun wobbled dangerously and smoldering hazel hues looked down at the tearful teen.

The gun fired not just once, but twice before a deafening silence took hold.

The chain now lay broken upon the cold ground, no longer shining as the candles which had lit the room all went out on a silent cue, gray smoke curling once, twice, three times before evaporating. Then all was dark and still.

* * *

AN: Woo, it's done! My friend beta-ed for me, Abby -WCD on here! Go read her stuff...it's probably better than mine. Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
